Godzilla 2 (The King of the Monsters' Fanon)
Godzilla: King of Monsters is a 2019 American science-fiction giant monster film produced by Legendary Pictures, and the sequel to the company's 2014 reboot of the franchise. Plot The film opens with a montage of news footage regarding Godzilla's battle with the M.U.T.O.s in San Francisco. The footage reveals the extent of the damage to the city, which includes severe nuclear contamination from the M.U.T.O.s' corpses. It then cuts to a press conference with former Navy Admiral William Stenz, who has been promoted to the head of the United States' anti-monster task force. Stenz pledges that the American military as well as the international community will do all in their power to combat the threat posed by giant monsters and keep mankind safe from future incidents. The screen then cuts to black, and it is revealed that Stenz's press conference was being viewed on a television screen by Dr. Vivienne Graham in what appears to be a Monarch facility. Graham remarks that it is a shame that now all of the world will be trying to hunt down and kill all of the unique alpha-species around the globe that Monarch has dedicated its existence to studying. Dr. Graham looks over to Dr. Ishiro Serizawa, who is sitting at a nearby desk and reading over numerous files. Graham asks Serizawa if he has anything to say, to which Serizawa responds by looking up from the files and remarking that it is more important now than ever before for Monarch to find the gigantic creatures living in the world and study them. Graham asks Serizawa if he has made any progress deciphering the "MOTHRA" file he is currently reading, as it is the best lead Monarch currently has to finding evidence of another gigantic prehistoric creature. Serizawa replies that all of the data keeps referring to a mysterious place called "Infant Island," a tropical paradise where the creature they are searching for is believed to live. Serizawa states that no records of such a location exist, though he believes it must be located on a small island or atoll near Indonesia. Graham remarks that such an island could not possibly support a creature of that size, and Serizawa responds saying that they must try. The scene shifts to the Pentagon several years later, where William Stenz is meeting with various military officials and updating them on the status of anti-monster operations. Stenz informs them that Godzilla was last detected in the waters west of Hawaii in March 2016, but had disappeared from all tracking mechanisms and was likely sleeping in a deep ocean trench somewhere. A general asks if Stenz is content to just let a living nuclear weapon like Godzilla to remain hidden, to which he replies that his men are continuing to search for Godzilla tirelessly. Stenz does mention that there had been numerous reported sightings of a large winged animal throughout the Pacific Islands in recent months, but no conclusive evidence had yet been recovered. According to Stenz, various tracking mechanisms have been set up around the Pacific rim to locate the creature if it exists, but any time something has been picked up it immediately disappears. Stenz then concludes the meeting, after which the officials disperse, while a single man in a suit remains behind. As Stenz prepares to leave the room, the man stops him and introduces himself as John Lee, head of development at Bio-Major, the United States' leading scientific genetic engineering corporation. Stenz asks why Lee is present at this meeting, to which Lee responds that he was invited, as his company is a leading government contractor regarding the study of giant monsters and methods to combat them. Lee tells Stenz he believes he has a lead on where a giant monster may be located. According to Lee, Monarch has discovered the location of a small uncharted island where they believe a huge creature resides, and that they will be visiting it shortly. Stenz, clearly recognizing the name Monarch, asks how Lee has acquired this information. Lee begins walking away and looks back at Stenz, stating that he can't reveal his sources and urging Stenz to do something before Monarch unleashes something they cannot control once again. The camera pans out as Stenz stands alone inside the boardroom. Four Monarch helicopters are shown flying over a chain of tiny islands. Inside one chopper, Serizawa and Graham are looking through a window at the islands below. Graham points out a much larger island than the ones surrounding it covered with thick forests with a large mountain in its center. Serizawa states that this must be the island, and tells the pilot to land. The choppers touch down on a beach and the occupants exit, armed with cameras and small rifles. Serizawa looks at the other Monarch operatives and tells them to keep an eye out for any signs of human life on the island. If the island is inhabited, he says, then they will likely find what it is they are searching for. The party, about 14 strong in number and led by Serizawa and Graham, pushes into the jungle ahead of them, wandering through thick brush. Many of the party marvel at the strange colorful flora and fauna, which does not appear to match anything on record. Graham tells the others that they are not here to document all of the wildlife, but to find something much more unique. As they press on through the jungle, Serizawa remarks that he can hear the sound of drums and chanting ahead. Graham excitedly says that it sounds like they are chanting "Mosura, Mosura." Serizawa rushes forward through the treeline, eventually coming upon a huge clearing directly next to the huge mountain, with a large spring in the center. There, they see countless islanders wearing what appear to be ceremonial robes, chanting the word "Mosura" over and over. Serizawa points to a cave in the side of the mountain, which the islanders are facing. Out of the cave walk two women who appear to be identical twins, joined hand-in-hand. A silence falls upon the crowd, and the two women begin to speak to them. Graham remarks that the language the women are speaking appears to be a Malaysian dialect of some kind. One of the scientists suddenly takes a photograph of the scene, the flash alerting the islanders and the two women. A group of men, seemingly warriors holding spears and shields adorned with a strange pattern, appear from the jungle and surround Serizawa and his party. The Monarch scientists all hold their hands up in surrender, and allow the warriors to escort them to an elderly man with an ornate headdress, whom Serizawa whispers must be the chief. The chief calmly begins speaking inquisitively to Serizawa and his party, none of whom are able to understand what he is saying. Dr. Graham tries to communicate with the man in a Malaysian dialect, but he does not understand what she is saying. Suddenly, the voices of both of the strange women ask at once "Why have you come here?" in English. The chief stands back and allows the women to approach Serizawa and his party. Serizawa asks how the women know English. They respond that they know many tongues, but that is unimportant. They ask again why the party has come here, to which Dr. Graham replies they have come to find Mothra. The women look at each other briefly with surprised expressions, then look back at Dr. Graham and the others. "How do you know of Mothra?" they ask. Serizawa replies that he and the others come from a group of people who look for beings like Mothra, to prove they exist. The women look at each other knowingly and tell Serizawa "So you are here because of Gojira." Serizawa asks them how they know that, and the women simply motion for them to follow. The warriors lower their weapons and allow Serizawa's party to follow the two women into the cave. Inside the cave, which is dimly lit by torches, they see many intricate murals, all depicting strange creatures. The women begin speaking, pointing to the murals as they pass through the cave. "In the beginning, Mothra and her kind were there to keep watch over this planet's life. As the world changed, Mothra's kind decreased in number, but ensured that other new forms of life could thrive. To keep watch over the smaller more vulnerable creatures, Mothra and the other great beasts kept nature in balance. Such was the way of the world until Ghidorah came. Ghidorah came from the stars and brought with him terrible winds that ripped the land asunder, and horrific lightning storms that killed all life in his path. Mothra and the great beasts fought valiantly against Ghidorah, but almost all of them were killed, along with most of the life in this world. In the end, Ghidorah was driven away, and the few great beasts that remained went into hiding, while life began anew on the surface. Mothra came to this island to live out the rest of her days, waiting until the other great beasts returned to make a final stand against Ghidorah." At the end of the speech, they reach another opening in the cave, which leads to a huge open cavern full of plants and streams. The two women point into the cavern and said "Look upon Mothra, where she now waits." All of the party gasp in awe as they see a gigantic vibrantly-colored moth sitting upon a flat rock, an equally large striped egg nestled under its wing. The women speak again: "Mothra sits here, guarding over her progeny and all of us while waiting for the end times. When our people first came to this island, they discovered that Mothra was their salvation. Mothra keeps our people safe from any and all dangers, her presence heals all ills and keeps the plants alive and the water flowing. But now, we have sensed from Mothra that the great beasts are returning. That means Ghidorah will return too." Serizawa asks if they mean Godzilla, to which they reply yes. They explain that if Godzilla is awakening, then the remaining beasts will begin to awaken too. Suddenly, the sound of helicopters is heard coming from outside the cave. Serizawa and the others rush outside, to find the American military rappelling down onto the island. The soldiers fire their guns in the air to make the islanders stand down, and approach the cave. One soldier walks to the mouth of the cave and takes off his helmet, revealing himself as William Stenz. Serizawa asks Stenz what he is doing here, to which Stenz replies that he should ask him the same question. Stenz tells Serizawa to show him where the creature is. Serizawa dejectedly points inside the cave, allowing several soldiers to run inside. Stenz looks up at Mothra and stares in wonder. The two women tell Stenz and his men to leave this place, but he tells them to stand down and has his men escort them away. Stenz orders his men to set up a perimeter around the mountain to contain the monster, and orders Serizawa and his party to be escorted back to his helicopter. The islanders are warded back away from the mountain, while the soldiers set up a perimeter. Stenz tells his men to keep the area secure, then goes to a chopper, where Serizawa and Graham are being held. Stenz gets in the chopper and it takes off. Serizawa tells Stenz he shouldn't be doing this, but Stenz says he will not allow this monster to escape, and he will not tolerate a repeat of San Francisco. Stenz says that all operational authority regarding the creature on the island and any other giant monsters now falls under the jurisdiction of the U.S. military, and any further interference from Monarch will qualify as a criminal act. As the chopper flies over the open ocean, a huge shadow passes overhead and the chopper shakes. Stenz asks the pilot what happened, only for the pilot to scream in horror. Stenz looks out the front of the chopper, only to witness a huge winged monster flying directly toward it. The creature dives beneath the chopper, narrowly avoiding it, then continues flying the other direction. Graham asks Serizawa if he saw what she thinks they did, and he replies yes, he saw Rodan. Stenz asks Serizawa what Rodan is, to which Serizawa asks in reply why he should tell him. Stenz answers that Serizawa had better tell him or he'll be in serious trouble. Graham begrudgingly tells Stenz that Rodan is one of the various monsters Monarch has been searching for in recent years. She says that Rodan is a type of colossal Pterosaur that is believed to nest inside of volcanoes. Stenz remarks that Rodan must be the winged creature his men had been searching for across the Pacific. Stenz orders the chopper to touch down at a nearby base on Hawaii, where he will discuss further measures. The chopper lands at the military base, and Serizawa and Graham are escorted to a boardroom for questioning. Serizawa and Graham wait inside, where Graham asks Serizawa what he thought about Mothra. Serizawa states that Mothra looks like a type of lepidopteran, but that he has no idea how it grew so large. Graham proposes that Mothra is not a lepidopteran, but a type of insect that may have evolved during the Carboniferous, achieving its colossal size due to the high oxygen content of the atmosphere, similar to how Godzilla evolved during the Permian thanks to high surface radiation levels. Serizawa says either is possible, but he is baffled how the creature coexisted alongside a tribe of humans isolated on that island for thousands of years. He compares it to a type of symbiosis, with Mothra providing security to the islanders and the islanders providing something in return, possibly food. Graham begins to mention that she is worried by the two priestesses' mention of "Ghidorah," but is interrupted when Stenz enters the room. Stenz profoundly apologizes to Serizawa and Graham for what transpired, but says he was just doing his job and taking steps he felt necessary to save lives. Graham becomes hostile, accusing Stenz of trying to eliminate prehistoric megafauna rather than allow them to be studied. Serizawa calms Graham down and begs Stenz not to have Mothra killed, as the creature could provide valuable insight into how humans and giant monsters can coexist. Stenz says Mothra will not be harmed, but that his men will constantly keep watch over it and hopefully prevent it from escaping. Stenz asks if Mothra was the only creature Monarch was pursuing, to which Serizawa replies they were looking into Rodan and Godzilla, but were unable to track them down. Stenz sighs and says that he is in the same boat, then asks if Serizawa or Graham have any idea where Rodan is going. A soldier unexpectedly bursts into the room and apologizes, but tells Stenz that Godzilla has just come ashore in Japan and is moving north. He also says that an unidentified flying creature was sighted in the Mout Fuji area as well. Stenz says it can't be a coincidence both creatures have suddenly shown up in the same part of the world, and tells Serizawa and Graham that he has to leave. Serizawa tells Stenz to bring them along, because they have a theory about the monsters' movements. In Japan, the Self-Defense Forces have mobilized and are surrounding Mount Fuji, where Rodan is now perched. A general standing next to a line of tanks wonders if the order will be given to fire on the creature. A soldier runs up to the general and says that Godzilla is heading this way too. The general is agitated and says that if the two creatures started fighting, they could make their way into Tokyo. He tells the soldier to phone the Prime Minister and ask for approval to open fire on Rodan before that can happen. Just that moment, Godzilla's deafening roar is overheard. In the distance, the soldiers can see Godzilla gradually approaching. Rodan turns his head toward Godzilla and shrieks, then takes flight and flies toward him. The general orders all units to retreat, as Rodan and Godzilla begin fighting. Back at the military base, Serizawa follows Stenz and tells him to find out if any strange occurrences have been noticed anywhere in Japan lately. Stenz asks why, and Serizawa says that Godzilla and Rodan may have both been attracted by something. Stenz mentions that a single large meteor landed in the Kurobe valley a few weeks ago, but nothing else out of the ordinary has happened. Serizawa looks at Graham and says that the Infant Island priestesses mentioned that "Ghidorah came from the stars." Graham tells Stenz to send forces to Kurobe immediately, and Stenz again asks why. As Stenz takes a seat in a large room, Serizawa tells him that on Infant Island, two women spoke of another monster that came from the stars and would cause other giant monsters to appear and fight it. He says that descriptions and paintings of the creature he saw in the murals match the descriptions of a multi-headed apocalyptic beast from various world mythologies. Stenz asks if Serizawa is seriously proposing that the meteor that landed in Japan was actually a monster. Serizawa tells Stenz just to send men there to be safe. Stenz begrudgingly obliges and calls a J.S.D.F. representative, telling him to deploy a small regiment to the meteor landing site in Kurobe and search for anything strange. Stenz mentions that it is by request of the American government, then hangs up. Stenz tells Serizawa he had better not be wasting everyone's time. In Kurobe, several J.S.D.F. transport vehicles surround the meteor landing site, where a group of scientists is already operating. A scientist asks a J.S.D.F. general what they are doing there, and the general replies that it is classified. The scientist warns the general to stay back, as the meteor has been glowing recently and giving off strange electromagnetic waves. The general looks at the meteor, which is incredibly large and appears to be pulsating and giving off a greenish glow. Suddenly, the meteor splits open, spewing sparks and smoke. A huge serpentine neck emerges from the rock and emits a bloodcurdling screech. Soon, two more identical necks emerge and begin shrieking in unison. Gigantic, bat-like wings burst from the sides of the meteor and begin flapping, causing the meteor to break apart completely, revealing a huge muscular body attached to the heads and wings. The creature begins to extend its legs, standing upright and casting a shadow on the valley below. The creature's three heads begin to shriek again, producing a horrific sound reminiscent of cackling laughter. The beast's wings begin flapping again, producing powerful winds that blow all of the humans and vehicles below away. The creature takes flight and flies off into the distance, shrieking horribly. At the base, Stenz receives a phone call. Stenz becomes expressionless as he listens to the caller, then sets the phone down. He looks at Serizawa and Graham and says that eyewitnesses in Japan say that a huge winged three-headed creature emerged from the meteor and is flying across the country. Graham looks at Serizawa and in a panicked voice whispers "Ghidorah." Serizawa tells Stenz to bring them to Japan, as he wants to see everything himself. Stenz replies absolutely not, as the country is becoming a war zone. The phone in the room begins ringing again, and Stenz hesitates before answering it. Stenz picks up the phone, and exclaims "What?!" before telling the caller to remain calm and stay put and hanging up. Stenz looks at Serizawa and says that Mothra has flown out of the mountain on the island and is flying to Japan as well. Serizawa says that Mothra, Godzilla and Rodan are going to Japan to fight the monster that came out of the meteor, Ghidorah. He says that alone, none of those three monsters stand a chance, and that they will have to all fight Ghidorah together. He says that the priestesses on Infant Island may know what to do, and says at the very least Stenz needs to take them back to the island. Stenz begrudgingly agrees and tells them to follow him to his chopper. On Infant Island, Serizawa and Graham exit the chopper and find the islanders all kneeling and chanting a song together, led by the two priestesses. As they listen to the song, Graham says they sound like they are singing "Mothra, oh Mothra. If we were to call for help, over sea, over time, like a wave you'd come, our guardian angel." Serizawa remarks that they are praying for Mothra. The two priestesses notice Serizawa and stand up and approach him. They say that the end times have begun, Ghidorah has returned. Serizawa asks if he can be stopped, and the priestesses say Mothra alone cannot stop him, but with the help of Godzilla and Rodan, maybe she can. Stenz walks up behind all of them and says this is ridiculous, but maybe the monsters will all kill each other before they cause any damage to major cities. The priestesses look directly at Stenz and say that Ghidorah will already be heading to the most populated nearby city. Serizawa gasps and says "Tokyo." Stenz says "My God" and runs to the chopper, telling Serizawa, Graham and the priestesses to follow him to the chopper. In Japan, Ghidorah has reached Tokyo. The winds produced by the monster's wings cause skyscrapers to fall over and vehicles to fly into the air. Ghidorah cackles and begins spewing streaks of golden lightning from his mouths, which cause explosions all over the city. Fighter jets and helicopters fire at Ghidorah, but their weapons have no effect, and they are swiftly obliterated by the monster's beams. Ghidorah touches down near the Tokyo Tower and shrieks into the sky. He proceeds to bite the tower with two of his heads and tear it apart, tossing it into the streets below. Meanwhile in the Mount Fuji area, Godzilla and Rodan are fiercely fighting. Rodan continues circling around and dive-bombing Godzilla, who is too slow to resist. As Rodan circles around Godzilla again, Godzilla snarls and readies his tail, then swings it at Rodan when he gets near. To Godzilla's shock, Rodan bites down on Godzilla's tail and continues flying, managing to carry Godzilla into the air. Rodan flies several hundred feet into the air and drops Godzilla onto a power line below. Godzilla gets up and shakes his head, then a blue glow begins moving up his dorsal plates. As Rodan flies toward him again, Godzilla prepares to unleash his atomic beam. Just then, he hears a high-pitched shriek and the glow disappears. Rodan hears the shriek as well and stops mid-flight, then touches down on the ground. (More to be added...)